In general, a laundry processing apparatus is an apparatus for processing laundry by applying physical and chemical activities to the laundry. A washing machine for removing contaminants included in laundry, a dehydrator for dehydrating the laundry by rotating a washing tub including the laundry at high speed, and a dryer for drying wet laundry by applying cool wind or hot wind into a washing tube is referred as a laundry processing apparatus.
The laundry processing apparatus includes a tub received as same hangs inside a cabinet by a vertical suspension and a drum rotated in the tub to receive laundry (or clothes). The washing machine further includes a pulsator (laundry wing) rotated in the drum.
Since the laundry processing apparatus rotates a drum or a pulsator, vibration occurs. A general laundry processing apparatus includes a device for buffering vibration of the tub.
The vertical suspension according to the related art performs a function for reducing the vertical vibration of the tub.
However, the vertical suspension can buffer only the vertical vibration occurring from the tub but cannot efficiently reduce the horizontal vibration.
In particular, in recent years, in order to improve utility of a residential space, researches and studies have been actively carried out to maximize capability of the tube while maintaining the whole size of the laundry processing apparatus. Accordingly, a gap between the cabinet and the tub is gradually reduced.
However, since collision possibility between the tub and the cabinet is increased when the gap between the cabinet and the tub is reduced, the horizontal vibration of the tub should be efficiently reduced.